Contestir
Contestir is the name of a knight-like Bakugan. It is Zenet Surrow's Guardian Bakugan. Unlike other Bakugan, Battle Gear mount on his top half. It is in the BakuStand series. Information His attack style is fast and he unleashes glowing waves of attacking energy from the horn's on his head. He is wise, good-natured and powerful. He is also dignified and has a serious personality. His main Battle Gear is Spartablaster. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In episode 5, Zenet used him against Drago and Linehalt. He and Zenet are shown to argue a lot, but are able to work well together. He defeated Linehalt with ease, due to the fact that he lost on purpose, but got sacrificed to destroy JetKor. Zenet used him again in episode 10, battling Fabia and Avatar Marucho. Phosphos got the win, so Contestir technically didn't get the win. In episode 13, he and Zenet battled Dan and Lumino Dragonoid and lost. ; Ability Cards * Bleach Out: Prevents the opponent from activating any abilities. * Shiny Monk: Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. * Hyper Sky Bolt: Prevents the opponent from activating abilities, and subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Vanguard Lola: Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Contestir. * Vandromeda: Contestir is removed from the game and the opponent's Battle Gear is destroyed. (Just for the battle, not permanent). * Bolting Storm: Transfers 300 Gs from opponent to Contestir. * Evil Copy: Turns Contestir into another Bakugan and allows him to get 100 Gs for each copied card. (Unable to copy Battle Gear) * Bolting Glow: Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Contestir. Game The Haos version has 800 Gs, the Darkus version has 630 Gs, Subterra version has 860 Gs, the Ventus version has 670 Gs, and the Crimson and Pearl version has 800 Gs. Trivia * Contestir seems to have a much different outlook on battle than Zenet, as shown in episode 5. * Contestir has a similiar appearance to the EVA Units from Neon Genesis Evangelion. Contestir shares qualities such as his shoulder pads, and knee razors with the EVA Unit 01. *Contestir is the only Bakugan that can connect to Battle Gear when closed. *Oddly, when you enter a Crimson & Pearl Haos Contestir, you will get a Pyrus Crimson & Pearl Contestir instead *When Contestir is summoned to the battle his entry looks similar to that of Preyas. *His original battle was supposed to be Barias Gear but SpinMaster changed Contestirs battle gear to Spartablaster. Gallery Anime IMG000153.jpg|Haos Contestir in ball form Hhhhh.jpg|Haos Contestir in Bakugan form File:Contestir_Anime.jpg|Haos Contestir in Bakugan form cont5abl.jpg|Contestir using Bleach Out thisiscontestir5agi.jpg|Contestir using Hyper Sky Bolt klll5agi.jpg|Contestir using Shiny Monk on Linehalt contestir10.jpg Spartaballgi5a.jpg|Contestir equiped with Spartablaster in Ball form Sparta5agi.jpg|Contestir equiped with Spartablaster in Bakugan form File:con11.jpg File:Zenet_Contestir_2.jpg|Zenet arguing with Contestir File:Zenet_Contestir_3.jpg|Zenet and Contestir File:13scene3.jpg| Screen shot 2010-08-16 at 8.19.09 PM.png Screen shot 2010-08-16 at 8.16.30 PM.png File:Screen shot 2010-08-16 at 12.51.40 PM.png|Zenet and Contestir As Other Bakugan File:Darkcoredem13.jpg|Contestir as Coredem File:D113.jpg|Contestir as Lumino Dragonoid Game File:hcaquosx.jpg File:Starter_Pack 4.jpg|Packaged Darkus Contestir File:IMG 3953.jpg|Darkus Contestir !Bsu(YwQBmk~$(KGrHqUH-DUEvH)(hocnBL5FEPr5-Q~~ 35.jpg|Darkus Contestir equiped with Boomix !Bsu(,cwEWk~$(KGrHqEH-EMEvC3J5bO7BL5FEUpt!Q~~_35.jpg|Darkus Contestir equiped with Boomix !Bsu(b9QEGk~$(KGrHqQH-CYEvE8+5kLeBL5FEZpu)g~~_35.jpg|Darkus Contestir and Boomix !Bsu(dcwEWk~$(KGrHqQH-EQEvDtSs(IfBL5FEedm8w~~_35.jpg|Darkus Contestir and Boomix Lansor Unknown.jpg|Darkus Contestir equiped with Lansor Bakupics2 022.JPG|Darkus Contestir equipped with Gold AirKor File:IMG_inhl.jpg|Ventus Contestir File:IMG_1960_副本.jpg|Rock Hammer attached to Haos Contestir File:Contestir_Barias_Gear.jpg|Haos Contesrir connected to Barias Gear File:Haos_Contestir.jpg|Haos Contestir !Bw0Q-fwB2k~$(KGrHqYOKnMEvyFrzmUrBMKtU+RZpw~~ 1-1-.jpg|Haos Contestir with Spartablaster BakPics 003.JPG|Haos Contestir equipped with Battle Crusher File:C&P_Rubanoid_Contestir.jpg|Packaged Crimson and Pearl Rubanoid and Contestir Spartacon 001.JPG Spartacon 002.JPG File:CPContestir.png|Crimson and Pearl Contestir (Notice the red horn) File:C&P_Hawktor_Lythirus_Rubanoid_Contestir.jpg|Crimson and Pearl Hawktor, Lythirus, Rubanoid, and Contestir File:Translucent_Subterra_Contestir.jpg|Translucent Subterra Contestir File:Subterra Contestir.jpg|Subterra Contestir File:Contestir.jpg|Contestir in Bakugan form equiped with Spartablaster File:hfcn.jpg Bakugan Dimensions File:Contestbd.png File:ContestirhitBD.png File:HaoscontestirBD.png File:C&pcontestirBD.png File:CP_Pyrus_Contestir_BD.jpg|Crimson and Pearl Contestir Others File:Contestir1.jpg|Contestir File:BK CD Contestir 1.jpg|Contestir at Bakugan.com Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Unreleased Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:BakuStand